Delayed
by chiddychick
Summary: Ianto's POV, Ianto wants to speak to Jack, but keeps getting interrupted until...
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am, at the coffee machine again, making my magnificent coffee for the team, whilst working up the courage to speak to Jack about our relationship. Well, if you could call it that. ******

**Once the coffee was in the cups with the finishing touches added, I placed them on a tray and headed towards the hub, to give the team their final round of coffee. I got the usual grunt of acknowledgement from Owen; a small smile from Tosh and Gwen completely ignored me. Again.******

**The last cup on the tray was Jack's; I headed up towards his office, walking slower than usual, and the closer I got, the slower my steps became. My stomach was doing triple summersaults with the odd back flip included; I guess you could say I was nervous. It was probably because I had, by then, kind of figured out what to say to Jack, and I guess that our future would depend on whatever his reaction would be, and his view on our relationship. If he even calls what we have, a relationship. Hopefully he does.******

**Anyway, as I got to Jack's office door, I knocked and went in. He looked up and smiled, that sweet smile he saves for me when we're alone. Slightly dazzled, I paused a second to reassemble my thoughts, and hesitating, I put his coffee down in front of him. I took a deep breath and thought 'Here goes!'******

**'Jack' I said, sounding more down, than I was going for, but I've said it now.******

**'Yes, Ianto?' he says, looking at me with a curious expression, probably because of the way I sounded. 'Is something the matter, anything I can do for you?'******

**'Well, I was wondering…' I started, pausing again as I re-organised my thoughts and took another deep breath. I opened my mouth to speak, and just as I was about to ask about our future, relationship and what not, the bloody rift alarm goes off. 'Fucking fantastic.' I thought, growling internally, 'Just when I have it all planned out and everything, I get interrupted.'******

**'Can this wait, Ianto?' he says, as he gets up from his seat and makes his way across the room, out the door and down towards the main hub.******

**'Well I suppose it'll have to now' I muttered darkly to myself, as Jack had already walked off, well out of hearing range, without waiting for an answer. He knows I'll do as he asks, I always do. I reckon it's that voice he uses with me, it's like a soft commanding voice, that smoothly hypnotises me into a trance, were I'll agree with everything he says or do bloody everything he asks of me, like commanding a dog to do a trick. Oh bloody marvellous I'm his bloody lap dog.****  
****  
****Sighing deeply, I tucked the coffee tray under my arm, and followed Jack out of the room, thinking, 'I wonder what tonight has in store for us, it certainly won't be the conversation I had planned.'****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are, all five of us, sitting in the SUV, with two sedated weevils in the boot. The bloody weevil alarm was mistaken for rift alert. Great, I know. We pull into the underground car park; I get out and move round to the back, to open the boot and get the sedated weevils.

Sedated my arse. Something must have gone wrong, as, when I opened the door, they sprung out the boot before I could blink, and jumped on me. I yelled for Jack, but he was to busy making small talk with Gwen in the SUV to hear me. We are defiantly talking tonight; I need to know before I break.  
'Jack, help me!' I yell, now wrestling on the floor with two weevils.

He finally noticed and ran towards me, shouting my name. By this time, I had one on the floor and the other one was trying to bite my neck. Jack grabbed the one that was trying to bite me and sedated it, again. By now, the others had come to my rescue, and after staring uselessly for a few seconds, Owen ended up sedating the other one.

As I was straightening myself up, wiping weevil drool off my tie, Jack turned to me, chuckling to himself.

'And the shining captain, saves his damsel once again' he says. Personally I didn't find this amusing, but I smiled anyway.

'So' I asked, trying to be as nonchalant as I could after a weevil attack, ' D'you want to come back to mine then, tonight, or are you staying at the hub?'

'Ye sure,' he answers, flashing me that dazzling, cheeky smile, 'I'll grab some take away, before I go back to yours'.

'Ok, I'll see you later then, bye' I can't help smiling to myself as I walk to my car, which is parked near the SUV. 'So I'm finally going to have this conversation then' I thought, 'So far so good.'

When I got home, I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. I let the water ease my aching muscles, it had been a long day and I must have used half a bottle of shower gel just to get rid of the weevil stink. Lovely.

Just as stepped out of the shower, the doorbell rang. 'That'll be Jack' I said to no one in particular, as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked to the door, leaving wet footprints on the laminate, towelling my hair so it stood in all directions. 'Hey' I said as open the door. There he was, his hair dripping from the rain outside with a slightly soggy paper parcel in his hand that smelt strongly of vinegar. I didn't really get the reply I was waiting for, as Jack was just staring at my nearly naked body, his mouth suggesting a knowing smile, licking his lips ever so slightly. 'Oi' I say 'eyes up here', signalling to my face. That pulled him out of his trance.

'Oh, yeah, hi' he finally says ' I've got take away, were do you want it?'  
I smiled, 'Just over there' I point in a random direction over my shoulder towards the kitchen.

Later on, we are sitting content on the sofa, munching on chips. The silence is really comfortable between us, a blanket of reassurance, I can hardly bare to break it, but I know I have to.

I finish what I was eating and open my mouth to speak; Jack's mouth suddenly covers mine, before I could process what was happening I moaned into the heated kiss. When our hands start to wander, I realise that this convocation isn't going to happen tonight.


End file.
